encuentro afortunado
by Kaori kawai TT.TT
Summary: UA/Lucy es una mujer felizmente en una relación, pero esa felicidad se destruye al descubrir que su novio la estaba engañando, podrá alguien devolverle su felicidad perdida-pareja:NALU
1. Chapter 1

Encuentro afortunado

**Disclaimer: fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei **

**Pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**Pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**Texto: -hola...**

**Advertencia: lenguaje obsceno, violencia, lemon **

Summary: UA/Lucy es una mujer felizmente en una relación, pero esa felicidad se destruye al descubrir que su novio la estaba engañando, podrá alguien devolverle su felicidad perdida-NALU

capitulo 1

Corro y corro mis piernas no dan mas pero sigo corriendo, mis pies pisan charcos de agua ya que esta lloviendo, soy tan cobarde porque PORQUE! Me tenia que hacer eso yo lo amaba me dijo que me amaba…maldita sea le di todo y el me paga de esta manera, aun no puedo quitarme los sonidos ni las imágenes de mi cabeza, porque ahora me di cuenta seguramente me estaba engañando con otras desde hace tiempo y porque el maldito hijo de perra eligió hoy nuestro aniversario porque no puedo quitarme ese recuerdo todavía sigue en mi mente el momento en el que llegue…

Flashback

Se encuentra una mujer rubia de cuerpo envidiable viste un jean negro con una camisa blanca con escote en V y en sus pies lleva puesto unos tacones negros aguja. Ella va caminando directamente a su apartamento a pesar de que fue un día terrible para ella era el mejor día ya que era su aniversario estaba contenta por ver a su novio

-ufff ya llegue-suspiro la chica-fue un día difícil pero eso ya no importa…ya se que me va animar-lanza una carcajada cuando pensó en su amado rubio.

Subió las escaleras hacia su apartamento ya que el ascensor estaba fuera de servicio, tomo sus llaves y las introdujo en la cerradura pero para al sentir un ruido en el interior de la casa al principio se asusto pensando que había algún ladrón pero se armo de valor y entro, luego comenzó a seguir el sonido pero se dio cuanta que mas que ruidos parecían gritos o mas bien gemidos llego hasta su habitación ,su corazón latía como puerta estaba abierta así que se asomo y lo que vio la destruyo por dentro ya que los gritos eran gemidos y los golpes eran los sonido de la cama y como nunca imagino era a su novio con…con una de sus amigas

-ahhh!-gimió la chica que estaba en la cama-ah!...sting-san

-ugh!-gruño el chico al adentrarse en ella

-ah! Sting-san-grito la chica-sting san creo que deberíamos terminar esto…esto esta muy mal en cualquier momento puede llegar lucy y…ahh!

-shhh yukino ella no vendrá hasta la noche es tan ingenua-eso hizo que lucy explotara en un llanto silencioso y saliera corriendo hasta llegar a la situación que tiene en estos momentos

Fin flashback

-***porque y aun me pregunto eso tal y como dijo ese bastardo de sting soy tan ingenua***-pensó enojada la rubia mientras paraba de correr se dio cuenta que estaba en una especie de pradera, trato de subir a lo mas alto y ahí solo se le ocurrió descargar su furia así que comenzó a gritar

-MALDITO SEAS STING TE ODIO BASTARDO DE MIERDA…TE ODIO STING EUCLIFFE!-tomo un ultimo aire y grito-BASTARDO!-luego de eso callo sentada en el mojado pasto, paso al de dos horas acostada en el pasto observando el cielo nublado estaba casi apunto de dormirse pero una la interrumpió una llamada de sting la cual rechazo pero recibió un mensaje de voz

-_hola mi amor que pasa aun no llegas te paso algo bue…-_el mensaje no pudo terminar ya que lucy aventó el teléfono lo mas lejos que pudo la caída rompió el celular

-como puede ser tan descarado para decirme eso…

Nuevamente comenzó a correr su vista estaba media nublada ya que la lluvia había comenzado de nuevo, cuando llego a una avenida intento cruzar lo mas rápido que pudo pero no se dio cuenta que n auto venia en su dirección, ella al verlo cerro fuertemente los ojos tal vez esperando el impacto pero nunca llego solo sintió el ruido de unas llantas parar muy rápido y también el ruido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

-oye…oye rubia acaso no viste que estaba pasando-hablo una voz masculina que parecía enojada eso hizo que lucy levantase la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos jade

-y-yo lo-lo siento-lucy comenzó a sentirse mareada y se desmayo

-oye rubia!...

Continuara…

NTA: hola lectores de fanfictions como están aquí esta kaori con una historia de romance-hurt/confort es la primera vez que escribo de este genero bueno espero que les allá gustado el primer capitulo dejen reviews nos vemos pronto

By:kaori-chan


	2. Capitulo 2

Encuentro afortunado

disclaimer: fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

**Pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**Pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**Texto: -hola...**

**Capitulo anterior**

**-oye…oye rubia acaso no viste que estaba pasando-hablo una voz masculina que parecía enojada eso hizo que lucy levantase la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos jade**

**-y-yo lo-lo siento-lucy comenzó a sentirse mareada y se desmayo**

**-oye rubia!...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuación…**

Pov lucy

Negro fue último que vi después de ver esos deslumbrantes ojos jade, me sentía mareada y muy cansada tal vez era por correr bajo la lluvia y sin abrigo, por eso no pude evitar caer desmayada... no sé cuánto abre esta dormida pero pareció días una de las cosas que me di cuenta es que no estaba en el frio de la calle, estaba acostada en una cama por un momento comencé a pensar que un hombre me había secuestrado e iba a usarme como objeto sexual… okey debo dejar de ver películas…de pronto siento como se abre la puerta no evito abrir los ojos y me sorprendo al encontrarme en una habitación de hospital…

-así que ya despertaste-escuche que alguien en la habitación me hablaba

-¿¡QUIEN ES?!-pregunte media asustada pero luego me di cuenta de quién era-eres el chico que casi me atropella-dije en un grito pareció haberse enojado

-oye! Yo no intente atropellarte tú te interpusiste menos mal que pare mi auto…y tu como estas

-y-yo me duele un poco la cabeza y gracias emm…

-me llamo Natsu Dragneel-bonito nombre-y tu cómo te llamas rubia-agh! Odio cuando me dicen rubia

-no me llamo "rubia"-dije imitando muy mal su voz –mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia

-lucy...-dijo en un tono bajo no pude evitar sonrojarme-oye estas que pasa estas roja-se acercó a mí para tocarme la frente está muy cerca ah demonios me sucede

-y-yo n-no me pasa nada-dije tartamudeando

-supongo que estas bien...bueno mejor llamo a un doctor para decirle que estas bie...-dejo de hablar de repente y tomo su celular creo que lo estaban llamado

-en un momento vuelvo-dicho eso natsu salió…es un chico muy lindo…

Pov normal

Se encontraba un peli rosa en el pasillo del hospital estaba hablando por teléfono parecía molesto…

-ya sé que te dije que iba a estar ahí a las ocho pero ocurrió un imprevisto…estoy en el hospital… no me paso nada a mi…a una chica… no vengas y me CORTO!-dijo en un grito captando la mirada de todos los presentes-esto! Perdón, mejor entro-dicho eso entro a la habitación

-hola luce...

-es lucy! Que paso quien te llamo-pregunto la rubia-ehh! Si quieres decirme claro ha!-dijo e un tono nervioso

-jaja si me llamo la loca de mi amiga reclamándome porque no había llegado, se preocupó le dije que estaba en el hospital y ahora viene para acá...

-ah por dios lo siento mucho tu no deberías estar aquí soy un estorbo no no no

\- oye no pasa nada-trato de calmarla

-no...No

-o-oye escúchame –dijo el peli rosa con un tic en la ceja

-lo arruine...lo arruine

-ESCUCHAME! Tú no eres un estorbo solo fue un accidente y si ella viene es porque está loca de remate si tú la conocieras es como si fuese loro habla y habla hace que tus sesos exploten –termino de decir natsu mirando a lucy pero esta parecía asustada

-que pasa luce…

-HACI QUE LOCA EHH!-en ese momento se escuchó una voz femenina, el peli rosa dio vuelta lentamente su cabeza encontrándose con una chica albina de cabello corto y estatura promedio

-L-Lissana!-hablo asustado natsu-no vas a creer todo lo que dije verdad ja-ja-ja-dijo en un tono nervioso

-o te asesinare...-en ese momento la albina iba a abalanzarse para ahorcarlo pero vio la cara de confusión de la rubia y paro-oh cariño quien eres tú-dijo de pronto la chica en un tono amable

-L-Lucy-***da miedo* **pensó la rubia asustada

-aww que tierna eres yo me llamo Lissana-dijo en un tono meloso

-u-un gusto Lissana-san

-ah! Me dijo "san" no es una ternurita... oye porque estás aquí-hubo un silencio-acaso ese bastardo te hizo daño-dijo refiriéndose a natsu

-que linda manera de tratar a tu mejor amigo...oye lissana como es que llegaste tan rápida-pregunto natsu

-je-je-je me trajo el novio de mira-nee-contesto media nerviosa-está un poco molesto

-yo también estaría molesto si me arrastraras a un hospital a las nueve y media de la noche

-bueno... que malo eres-dijo lissana haciendo un puchero mientras lucy miraba esa escena con mucha confusión y un poco de celos aunque ella no sabía por qué se sentía así

-oigan chicos creo que no es necesario que se queden pueden irse-lucy se atrevió a hablar captando la atención de los dos presentes

-que claro que no yo me quedare hasta que te den el alta-dijo natsu acercándose a su cama mientras le brindaba un sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a lucy, lissana vio eso con una sonrisa en su rostro ***tal vez sea la indicada para devolver al antiguo natsu* **pensó viendo la tierna escena que tenían natsu y lucy

-oye niña cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí-dijo un hombre entrando al cuarto cortando toda la atmosfera

Era un rubio mucho más alto que natsu cuerpo más musculoso y en su rostro tiene una rara cicatriz en forma de rayo…

-Laxus?!-grito lucy viendo al chico eso hizo sorprender a los tres...

-Lucy!

Continuara…

NTA: h-hola como están todos ***escondida tras un muro* **perdón que no pude subir rápido porque no tengo computadora y la inspiración no venía pero quiero agradecerles a todos lo que me dejaron comentarios:

Zy system: jaja si pronto van a pasar muchas cosas así espero que te haya gustado este capítulo hasta la próxima

AomeAzakura: yo también espero que sufra hasta la muerte por hacer sufrir a la pobre luce nos vemos en el próximo cap cuídate bye

Yune Leagrove: SIIII! Pronto lucy le va a romper todo lo que se llama cara jaja que hayas disfrutado el cap nos vemos la prox bye

Nalugruvia: bueno esto pasa pronto pasaran cosa más interesantes bye


	3. Chapter 3

Encuentro afortunado

disclaimer: fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

**Pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**Pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**Texto: -hola...**

**Capitulo anterior**

**-oye niña cuanto tiempo tendremos que estar aquí-dijo un hombre entrando al cuarto cortando toda la atmosfera**

**Era un rubio mucho más alto que natsu cuerpo más musculoso y en su rostro tiene una rara cicatriz en forma de rayo…**

**-Laxus?!-grito lucy viendo al chico eso hizo sorprender a los tres...**

**-Lucy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuación…**

-Laxus!-dijo sorprendido la rubia viendo al chico

-L-Lucy c-como, por dios!-laxus no podía creer lo que veía-lucy!-en ese momento el rubio se abalanzo a abrazar a la chica eso causo en natsu muchos celos aunque no savia por que

-***que me pasa***-pensó natsu viendo esa escena

-***acaso nuestro natsu esta celoso***-pensó Lissana conteniendo la risa miraba el estado de su mejor amigo

-no sabes cuánto te extrañe laxus-decía lucy mientras abrazaba con fuerza al rubio

-tú crees que yo no idiota!-dijo laxus mientras se separaba y besaba su frente esa acción causo un gran enojo en natsu-oye lucy por que estas aquí?-de repente laxus dio vuelta la cabeza y observo fijamente al peli rosado-acaso ese bastardo te hizo daño-dijo apuntando a natsu

-qué demonios les pasa conmigo yo no hice nada tan solo ella tuvo una recaída y yo la traje para aquí aparte quien eres de ella para protegerla así ehhh!-grito natsu ya estaba harto que lo acusaran a él por lo que paso a lucy

-si me preocupo por que soy su hermano!...

Mientras tanto donde están Sting y Lissana

-sting-san no crees que lucy-san se enterara un día podría llegar y ver…-no pudo terminar ya que el rubio tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso

-ella jamás se dará cuenta yukino ya como te dije es tan estúpida e ingenua-dijo el eucliffe riendo entre dientes mientras que se ponía su pantalón

-pero esto está mal no puedes usar a lucy-san solo por su dinero-decía yukino mientras se levantaba de la cama

-vamos yukino ahora te estas poniendo sentimental tú no eres así cuando estas en la cama te olvidas completamente si le haces o no le haces daño a tu amiguita…

-e-eres un bastardo-dijo yukino mientras lloraba y se vestía rápidamente-no vuelvas a acercarte a mí –dicho eso la peli plateada salió de la casa

-como si me importara perderte puedo conseguir otra en cualquier momento…-dijo sting tirándose en la cama mientras tomaba su celular mientras tomaba su celular para llamar a su "novia" pero lo recibió el contestador- ah donde te metiste lucy…

En el hospital con Natsu, Lucy, Lissana y Laxus…el peli rosa y la albina no podían creer lo que acababan de oír

-T-TU E-ERES EL H-HERMANO DE LUCY/LUCE!- gritaron natsu y Lissana al unísono

-baka!-dijo lucy dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio-si somos hermanos que les sorprende…

-claro que sí!-dijo Lissana-y más si este estúpido nunca dijo que tenía un hermana

-nunca preguntante-dijo laxus en un tono burlón haciendo enojar a la albina

-esto se lo contare a mira-nee-dijo lissana riéndose de la expresión que puso el chico

-me voy a conseguir refrescos, Dragneel acompáñame-dijo de repente el rubio mientras que se levantaba de la cama de lucy

-que! Yo no ahhh!-laxus no lo dejo hablar así que tomo a natsu por su chaqueta que tenía puesta y lo arrastro fuera de la habitación dejando a lucy y lissana solas las dos estaban en silencio que lissana decidió hablar primero

-oye lu-chan mmm te puedo decir lu-chan…

\- claro que si-dijo lucy asintiendo con la cabeza-si tú me dejas decirte Liss…

-CLARO! Lu-chan jajaja!-ambas comenzaron a reírse-etto lu-chan te puedo preguntar una cosa-dijo de repente lissana

-claro liss…

-por qué acabaste aquí, solo sé que natsu te trajo aquí porque te desmayaste pero que te había pasado antes?- pregunto la albina dejando helada la rubia que de pronto comenzó a llorar-G-GOMENASAI! Lu-chan n-no debí preguntar eso y-yo…

-f-fue p-porque yo!-lucy no podía hablar ya que estaba sollozando en ese momento sintió como alguien la abrazaba si lissana se había levantado y la abrazo

-Si no quieres decirme está bien yo no te voy a obligar a decirme lu-chan-decía la albina tranquilizando a lucy

-no tengo q-que decirlo la razón por la que natsu-san me encontró en ese estado fue porque horas antes me encontré con mi novio…ya teníamos casi cuatro años de relación comenzamos a vivir juntos pero a él no le importó nada ya que lo vi…MALDITA SEA! Lo vi teniendo sexo con una de mis amigas y lo peor es que no era la primera vez lo escuche yo lo escuche-relato lucy sorprendiendo a la chica que estaba a su lado

-lu-chan como se llamaba ese chico…-pregunto lissana viendo fijamente a la rubia

-S-Sting Eucliffe-respondió la oji chocolate eso hizo romper en llanto a la albina

-no puede creer que ese bastardo siga haciendo de la suyas!-dijo más bien grito la Strauss sorprendiendo a la heartfilia

-Por-por qué lo dices liss?-pregunto confundida la rubia

-porque ese maldito también fue mi novio y me hizo lo mismo yo…yo pensé que dejaría de hacerlo no puedo creer que sea tan así!-exploto en llanto dejándose caer en los brazos de lucy la cual también estaba llorando y así pasaron unos minutos hasta que las dos pararon pero de repente se comenzó a oír risa proveniente de lucy eso hizo que lissana se levantase a mirarla extrañada

-p-por qué te ríes?-pregunto lissana refregándose los ojos con su brazo

-solo que me da risa somos solo dos idiotas llorando por otro idiota más grande que nosotras jajaja! Prometo que cuando vea a ese bastardo le romperé todo lo que se llama cara-dijo lucy alzando su puño

-cuenta conmigo lu-chan-dijo lissana sonriendo mientras la abrazaba

Lo que ni Lucy ni Lissana sabían era que laxus y natsu habían escuchado toda su conversación eso les hizo incrementar un deseo de muerte hacia ese tal eucliffe iban a entrar a preguntar o más bien exigirle a lucy para que le diga en donde estaba ese maldito para romperle todo sus huesos pero escucharon algo que no lo dejo entrar

-y lu-chan que lo que paso con laxus parecía que no lo habías visto hace año…

-eso fue porque…-lucy no puedo hablar ya que laxus entro interrumpiendo a lucy

-eso fue culpa de nuestro padre-dijo laxus entrando a la habitación

-sus padre porque-pregunto la albina desconcertada

-pues paso cuando ellos se separaron algo ocurrió…

-que paso?-esta vez hablo natsu

-bueno lo que paso fue…

Continuara…

NTA: holissss minna aquí está el cap tres al menos no me eh tardado tanto jeje ***risa nerviosa*** espero que les haya gustado gracias por sus comentarios:

Nadeshiko Lopez : gomenasai nade-chan es que la inspiración no venía y no pude escribir ya que tengo computadora pero espero que te haya gustado este capítulo bye bye oWo

Nalugruvia: bueno eh aquí el tercer capítulo espero que te lo hayas disfrutado nalu-chan hasta la próxima

Yune Leagrove: GOMENASAI! Yune-kun ***hace muchas reverencias* **sé que me tarde mucho es que mi hermosa inspiración no venía jeje espero que te haya gustado el cap y lucy y laxus son hermanos jeje bueno hasta la próxima yune-chan! 

Bueno dejen comentario hasta la próxima minna YANEE OwO

By:kaori-chan


	4. Chapter 4

***Deja el Fic y se va corriendo como marica a esconderse tras un muro* **h-holis chicos ***asoma su cabeza lentamente*** SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII YA SE QUE ME TARDE SIGLOS EN ACTUALIZAR! TT^TT … es que tuve muchos problemas con muchas cosas la escuela, mi computadora y mi maldita inspiración que no venia y eso hacia que me estresara mucho y los profesores que mandan muchos trabajos y tareas (nos odian TT-TT!) nuevamente un inmenso perdón por no poder actualizar seguido desde hoy tratare de actualizar todos los viernes ósea será un capitulo semanal mis amigas no creen eso (malditas ¬¬) bueno sin mas distracciones les dejo el capitulo 4…

Encuentro afortunado

disclaimer: fairy tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen ellos son de hiro mashima-sensei

**Pensamientos: -*nañ nañ*-**

**Pensamientos míos: ( natsu-sama!)**

**Texto: -hola...**

**Capitulo anterior**

**-eso fue culpa de nuestro padre-dijo laxus entrando a la habitación**

**-sus padre porque-pregunto la albina desconcertada**

**-pues paso cuando ellos se separaron algo ocurrió…**

**-que paso?-esta vez hablo natsu**

**-bueno lo que paso fue…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Continuación…**

-fue cuando nuestros padre se separaron-dijo laxus-paso hace varios años..

Flashback

Nuestros padres siempre estaban peleando, hasta a veces mi padre llego a levantarle la mano mi madre, eso me daba mucha impotencia el saber que nunca la podía salvar lo único que hacía era resguardar a lucy para que ese maldito no la tocase siempre nos escondíamos bajo la cama para que lucy no escuchase nada pero los gritos eran muy altos…

_-ERES UNA MALDITA PERRA LAYLA ESO ERES!…-_se escucho resonar en la casa una voz masculina

_-BASTA! Jude ya te dije que es un simple viaje de negocios nada mas_-hablo nerviosa la madre de lucy tenía miedo jude era muy peligroso cuando se alcoholizaba

_-MIENTES! ERES UNA ZORRA QUE SE ACUESTA CON CUALQUIERA!-_grito nuevamente jude dándole una cachetada y tirándola al piso.

Mientras pasaba eso lucy y yo siempre nos escondíamos bajo la cama de nuestro cuarto…

-laxus-Nissan cuando acabara todo esto-decía una lucy pequeña escondiéndose en el pecho de su hermano mayor mientras derramaba un par de lágrimas-tengo miedo…

-ya lucy no pasa nada, yo te protegeré no dejare que nada malo te pase-le susurro laxus acariciándole la cabeza…

Luego de unos años nosotros fuimos creciendo y tuve más valor para enfrenar a mi padre aunque salía lastimado pude rescatar a mi madre una que otra vez.

Todo empeoro cuando mi madre se enfermó, era muy difícil contener a lucy y a mi madre pero más lucy y mi padre nunca aparecía solo pagaba a los enfermeros, siempre llegaba a horas muy tardes de la noche

Mi padre no aguanto mucho y murió, ese fue el día más negro de mi vida, trae de no llorar ya que eso no sería bueno… quería demostrarle a lucy que podía confiar en mí, cuando cumplí 15 mi padre me obligo a entrar a un internado, el maldito me quería alejar de mi hermana pero yo claro que me opuse pero me amenazó diciendo que encerraría a lucy en un internado para que yo no pudiese verla, así que no tuve más remedio que aceptar…

-Laxus-Nissan no te vayas por favor!-gritaba lucy aferrándose a su hermano mientras lloraba

-tranquila lucy volveré no te preocupes—decía laxus tratando de tranquilizar a su pequeña hermana…

-l-lo prometes?-pregunto lucy refregándose los ojos

-si lo are pequeña…

-YEI! TE ESPERARE LAXUS-NIISSAN…

Luego de esa tarde pasaron cinco años nunca pude volver estar con ella, pero logre verla. Ella siempre me decía que cuando cumpliera mayoría de edad se ira para siempre de ese lugar y lo hizo pero esa fue la última vez que la vi…

Fin flashback

Ni natsu ni Lissana podía creer lo que acababan de oír como un padre puede ser tan maldito como para hacerles eso a su esposa y a sus propios hijos

-le-chan no es que quiera s mala pero tu padre es un maldito…

-si ya lo sé… al principio estaba bien solía ignorarme la mayoría del tiempo y cuando preguntaba por laxus cambiaba de tema o me ignoraba nuevamente, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue cuando me dijo que me había comprometido con un hombre que yo ni conocía…

Flashback

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo, hasta que ciento me llaman a la puerta , deje el libro al costado y fui a ver quién era…

-h-hola Lucy-sama l-la e-está llamando su padre d-dijo que necesitaba que valla a su oficina Sumimasen-dijo Aries ella era una de las sirvientas de mi padre pero era una buena amiga mía.

-okey Aries voy de inmediato y ya te dije que me digas lucy no lucy-sama...

-HAI! Lucy-si…lucy sumimasen-dijo Aries bajado la cabeza

-no te disculpes Aries… bueno iré con mi padre…

Luego de hablar con Aries fui directamente con mi padre, por alguna razón me sentía muy nerviosa al llegar toque suavemente la puerta y luego escuche un "pase"…

-h-hola padre para que me has llamado-dije acercándome al escritorio

-lucy tu sabes que como tu hermano ahora no está, tu eres la encargada de manjar todo este imperio que cree-dijo mientras se levantaba de la silla acercándose a lucy

-si… eso ya lo sé padre…

-muy bien y como quiero que prospero, debes comprometerte con un hombre y tener un hijo varón…-no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar quería que me casase con alguien que ni conocía y no solo eso también tener un hijo con él, ya se había pasado, trate de no enojarme pero la rabia me gano y no pude evitar gritarle.

-Q-QUE PADRE ACASO ESTAS LOCO TU NO PUEDES OBLIGARME A CASAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO CONOSCO NI AMO!...

-CALLATE LUCY! TU ERES MI HIJA Y ARAS LO YO DIGA Y DIGO QUE TE CASARAS CON QUIEN YO QUIERA OISTES!-no pude evitar que salgan algunas lágrimas de mis ojos

-p-pero p-padre…

-PERO NADA LUCY! Por una vez déjate con esos cuentos de hadas eres tan estúpida y fantasía como tu madre… ahora retírate que necesito revisar los últimos preparativos para tu boda….

-m-muy bien padre adiós…-cuando Salí fui corriendo hacia mi habitación, cerré con el cerrojo y empezó a gritar y romper cosas como loca

-ESE MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA-grite mientras tiraba una lámpara que tenía cerca-lo odio, lo odio, lo odio-comenzó a tirar todo lo que tenía en frente y luego me tire a la cama.

Pasando un mes comenzó a pensar, que mi padre se había retractado con lo del matrimonio. Pero un día pasando por su oficina escuche que hablaba con un tal Fernández, dos días después llego a la casa un hombre con su hijo Jellal Fernández, él iba a ser mi futuro esposo, al principio lo trataba mal pero en el tiempo se convirtió en un gran amigo también supe que él estaba enamorado de otra chica en poco tiempo nos fuimos amigando cada vez más y juntos intentamos hacer un plan para escapar de esa casa…

Fin flashback

-y bueno luego de irnos de allí, los dos tomamos caminos diferentes pero aún sigue siendo mi mejor amigo-finalizo de contar lucy con una sonrisa

-aww que tierno lu-chan!-dijo Lissana abrazando muy fuerte a la rubia

-l-liss p-puedes soltarme no puedo r-respirar…

-ah! Gomenasai!-dijo Lissana soltando a la rubia

-me alegra que mi hermana se haya podido escapar de esa casa-dijo laxus abrazando a lucy haciendo que natsu que pusiese celoso y Lissana se riera de la nueva actitud de su mejor amigo.

De pronto entro una de las enfermeras a la habitación, avisando que la paciente ósea lucy ya se podía ir, luego de unos minutos lucy, Lissana, natsu y laxus salieron de hospital. En ese momento lucy recordó que no podía volver a su casa ***si vuelvo tendré que enfrentar a sting y yo no estoy preparada para poder siquiera decirle una palabra***pensó lucy luego comenzó a sentir como las lágrimas comenzaban nuevamente a caer por sus mejillas, todos voltearon a ver a la rubia y comenzaron a preguntarle que le pasaba…

-lucy que te sucede-dijo laxus tomándole por los hombros

-lu-chan estas bien-pregunto Lissana

-luce…-susurro natsu, no soportaba ver a las mujeres llorar y menos a lucy le dolía verla así…

-que ah… no es nada jeje solo estoy feliz de poder estar con mi hermano de nuevo-mintió o más o menos, claro que estaba feliz de poder volver a ver a laxus nuevamente pero ella estaba deprimida por el engaño de sting y solo Lissana se había dado cuenta…

-por dios lucy pensé algo malo te había pasado-dijo en un suspiro laxus

-gomensai-dijo lucy bajando la cabeza-laxus puedo pedirte un favor?...

-claro lucy…

-puedo quedarme contigo solo esta vez?...

Continuara…

NTA:

BUENO ESPERO QUE HAYAN DISFRUTADO EL CAP 4 NO VEMOS EL VIERNES QUE VIENE AH TAMBIEN TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR OTRS FICS DEJEN REVIEWS LOS QUIERO BYE BYE ^3^

BY : kaori-chan


End file.
